Amor para Tontos
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: AkaFuri. La primera cita para un par de tontos enamorados, desastrosa por la inseguridad de uno, incómoda por el silencio del otro. /La razón por la que aceptó salir con Seijūrō. -Tú también me gustas, Seijūrō. /Advertencias: OoC descarado.


**::**

 **::Citas, beso y ¡¿Kamasutra Gay?!::**

 **::**

Tener una cita un domingo por la mañana, podría sonar normal para cualquier persona, excepto claro para Furihata Kouki, un adolescente de diecisiete años, que, aún no entiende porque alguien como "él" desea estar en Tokyo, en un mercadillo que no está a la altura de las tiendas que él acostumbra visitar y lo más importante, porque quiere estar con él.

"¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?" Mientras ve algunos puestos, Furihata recuerda sus palabras, recuerda lo avergonzado que se sintió cuando la autoritaria, pero amable voz de Akashi Seijūrō resonó por todo el gimnasio, quería cavar y hacer un gran hoyo en el piso, esconderse ahí y no salir hasta que todos sus compañeros de equipo olvidaran eso.

Pero eso significaba no volver a salir durante toda su vida, ¿Quién querría olvidar al gran Akashi Seijūrō con un ramo de flores en su mano derecha y chocolates en su mano izquierda?

Lo peor es que eran sus flores favoritas y los chocolates que más amaba.

—¿Qué es lo que querías comprar? — Akashi se detuvo y Furihata dos pasos tras él, también lo hizo. — ¿Kouki?

El castaño reaccionó cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¿Eh?... ¡Oh!... Emm, sí... —Kouki diviso cada puestito cerca de él. En realidad, no había nada que quisiera comprar, pero cuando Seijūrō pregunto a qué lugar le gustaría ir, a su mente no vino nada en especial, caminando por el lugar, simplemente sus pies le llevaron hasta ahí. — No hay algo que quiera en especial... — Dijo finalmente.

Seijūrō se giró completamente hasta estar frente a él.

¿Estaba enojado?

Quien debería estar enojado —y no asustado— es Kouki, teniendo en cuenta que Seijūrō apareció muy temprano esa mañana frente a su casa, diciéndole que tendrían una cita. Ese tipo de cosas por lo menos se avisan con antelación ¿no?, Kouki no tenía dinero, no sabía a dónde deberían ir y ni siquiera sabía si su madre le daría permiso para salir.

—¿Seijūrō-san? — Su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Aún no entiende que es lo que Seijūrō vio en él. Tampoco entiende cómo es que después de casi morir dos veces enfrentándose a Seijūrō, aceptó salir con él.

Kuroko dice que fue su instinto de supervivencia, ese que le decía constantemente que hacer para no morir de forma aterradora.

Su capitán le dijo que simplemente estaba loco.

Kagami ni siquiera le dijo nada, solo se acercó a él y lo vio como si fuese un preso camino a la sala de ejecución.

Izuki hizo un mal chiste con la palabra "masoquista" en el y Riko, la entrenadora y mamá gallina del equipo, le vio como a ese hijo que poco a poco se va del nido, entre preocupada y orgullosa —realmente más preocupada que orgullosa—.

Quizás fue la presión del momento o quizás fue el sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al ver ahí a Seijūrō.

El "Sí." resonó aún más en el gimnasio y se quedó en el corazón de Seijūrō.

La sonrisa que Seijūrō le mostró a continuación, fue deslumbrante y hermosa; como un cálido sol.

—Lo siento. — Pero ahora mismo piensa que todo fue un error: que aceptara salir con él, que Seijūrō pensara que estaba enamorado de él.

Que estuviesen juntos.

—Está bien. — Seijūrō tomó su mano.

Aún había mucho que no conocía de su pareja, Seijūrō en cambio parecía conocerlo mejor que él, ¿Cómo supo cuáles eran sus flores favoritas? ¿Cómo supo sobre sus chocolates? ¿Acaso alguna vez le dijo en donde vivía?

—Seijūrō-san... — Kouki entrelazo sus dedos con los del pelirrojo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué yo?, no se atrevió a preguntar. Temía que, al hacer esa pregunta, como si se tratase de un cuento de hadas, las palabras mágicas romperían el hechizo y, entonces Seijūrō dejaría de amarlo.

Kouki desvió su mirada y soltó la mano de Seijūrō, si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante y Kouki hubiese podido ver la expresión de Seijūrō al dejar su mano; como sus ojos le veían únicamente a él, sus labios entreabiertos reprimiendo un lastimero quejido, desesperadamente queriendo tomar su mano de nuevo.

Kouki se acercó al primer puesto que vio, la sonrisa de la anciana le distrajo, sintió a Seijūrō acercarse y sin realmente estar interesado en algo, tomó lo primero que vio.

Suspiro y se dijo así mismo que era un completo idiota, se supone que las citas son para conocerse más, para saber los gustos y disgustos de ambos. Para saber si la relación de una pareja tenía un futuro. Y lo más importante, eran para divertirse. Estaba dándole a Seijūrō una patética y desastrosa "primera cita". Porque sí, habían tenido ya muchas citas por Skype, pero esta era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y que podía tocarlo. Pero entonces también era un poco más aterrador, porque esto lo hacía real, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ellos eran una pareja.

Sus mundos eran diferentes, y quizás no había nada certero en su futuro como una pareja, pero por lo menos quería tener bonitos recuerdos, de este raro primer amor.

—Buena elección, cariño. — La anciana lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, entonces Kouki vio la pequeña botellita de vidrio entre sus manos. Antes de siquiera decirle que en realidad sólo curioseaba, la mujer siguió hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro por la posible venta. — Con esa loción, las chicas vendrán a ti por montones.

Kouki negó fuertemente y dejo la botella en su lugar. Su rostro enrojeció fuertemente, teniendo la esperanza de que Seijūrō no hubiese escuchado nada. No quería malos entendidos.

—¡No! Yo... ¡Es un error!

La mujer sonrió levemente por las inocentes reacciones de Kouki.

—Él no necesita eso... — Seijūrō se acercó a Kouki y lo tomó del brazo, — porque está saliendo conmigo. —Su toque era gentil y su voz era seductora, — Y no voy a cederlo. — Su posesividad al deslizar su mano hacia su cintura y atraerlo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

Kouki sintió nuevamente como su corazón se aceleraba sin control.

Kouki extendió sus manos y sujetó el rostro de Seijūrō, cerro sus ojos y el mundo desapareció para él, su primer beso fue tan especial como él lo había imaginado, en un mercadillo, un domingo en la mañana durante una primera cita que no iba muy bien.

Todo eso no importaba, era especial porque se trataba de Seijūrō.

Si, ahora lo entiende, no fue miedo, no fue la presión del momento, no es porque sea masoquista o por algún instinto.

La razón por la que aceptó salir con Seijūrō.

—Tú también me gustas, Seijūrō.

No había duda. Ya no, Seijūrō se había encargado de disiparlas.

...

Extra.

—Solo fui a comprar helados, ¿verdad? — Kouki regreso su mirada al puesto de helados a no más de quince metros de donde él y Seijūrō decidieron parar a descansar, no tardó más de quince minutos en ir y volver.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! — Solo tardó quince minutos ¿Verdad?

—Quizás atravesé un portal del tiempo que me llevo dos horas al futuro...

Las doce bolsas que Seijūrō tenía consigo no pudieron conseguirse en quince simples minutos.

—¡Y solo he gastado diez mil yenes!

Kouki intentó decir algo, como que incluso diez mil yenes eran mucho dinero para él, sin embargo, la mirada de Seijūrō, como la de un niño pequeño que ha recibido su primer regalo le dijo que podrían hablarlo más tarde.

—Incluso compre algo para ti, Kouki. — Seijūrō tomó una bolsa y de ella sacó una camiseta.

—Gracias, no tenías que... — Seijūrō le pidió que extendiera los brazos y Kouki obedeció inmediatamente.

Los helados cayeron al piso y Kouki se ahorró la molestia de preguntarle en dónde había comprado aquello.

 **"He's mine"**

—Combina con el mío.

 **"She's mine"**

—Tendremos que usarlos de esta manera, después mandaré a hacer las camisetas correctas. **"Emperador" "Emperatriz".**

Kouki simplemente se rio.

...

—¡Lo beso! — Casi gritó Kagami, Kuroko tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos —porque una no le alcanzaba— y evitar que su ubicación —tras unos arbustos— fuese descubierta.

—Shhiii, Kagami-kun ¿Quieres otras tijeras volando hacia tu cara? — Kagami negó rápidamente con el recuerdo de unas tijeras volando hacia él.

—Perdón, fue el impacto del momento.

Kuroko regreso su mirada al frente, ¡Oh! Como habría deseado tener su celular, aquel rostro sorprendido de Seijūrō habría valido millones... bueno, quizás tres o cinco malteadas de vainilla.

Fue una extraña coincidencia toparse con la pareja más rara que alguna vez haya conocido (y mira que él conocía a Aomine y Kise), justo cuando llevaba su celular a reparar.

Al principio fue realmente tenso, incluso él se sentía incómodo viéndolos.

—Parece que están bien. —Susurro después de algunos minutos. Suspiro con tranquilidad y pensó que lo mejor sería irse.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—Bueno, técnicamente fue mi culpa que Furihata-kun comenzará a salir con él...

—¿Qué?

—Puede que accidentalmente le dijera a Akashi-kun cuáles eran las flores y chocolates favoritos de Furihata-kun, también accidentalmente le dije que si se le declaraba frente a todos en el gimnasio Furihata-kun definitivamente diría que sí, pero todo fue accidentalmente, nada tienen que ver las malteadas de vainilla aquí.

El silencio que siguió fue un poco incómodo, finalmente Kagami sonrió levemente.

—De alguna manera resultó bien. — Dijo el tigre. — Pero deja de divulgar información importante solo por un par de malteadas.

—En realidad fueron cien malteadas, Kagami-kun. Yo no soy una sombra fácil.

...

 _"Kamasutra Gay"_

 _"¿Cómo tener sexo gay?_

 _"Kamasutra gay para Dummies."_

 _"Las posturas sexuales más populares en el sexo gay."_

 _"¿Con o sin condón? Lo que debes saber del sexo gay."_

—¡Seijūrō! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!

Sin duda, sería una larga charla con papá.

Fin.

..

..


End file.
